The Darkness Within
by moi-moi819
Summary: It came in an unmarked box. Maybe Yugi was destined to spend the rest of his life dealing with dark objects from Ancient Egypt? Whatever the case, he was now the owner of a magical being with limitless dark magic at her disposal.
1. Prologue

_Blanket Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fanfiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Since it was requested, I decided to give Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossovers another crack. ;) Of course, this will be another Yami Yugi/Kagome fic, but there will also be some Yugi/Anzu action. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

Also, I am currently looking for a beta for this story to help with all future duels. I can watch a duel and follow along, but I can't write one to save my life. I'm not good at strategy. ^.^' So, any professional duelists out there are welcome to send me your _professional_ resume. Lol. Just kidding. Just send me a PM…(if you do send a resume I promise to read it though ;P)

~:~

Kikyou took a deep, shuddering breath with a long exhale as her entire body slumped in exhaustion. The last demon fell with a large, resounding thud into the mud, the dirt and grime quickly being washed away by the down pouring rain. It took several seconds, but it's body vanished into nothing as her spiritual powers took effect. With that, another flash of lightning lit up the dark night skies with a loud thunder crash and heavy winds to blow the smell of burnt skin and ash her way.

Pulling herself together, Kikyou started her trek away from the damaged forest turned battle ground. Her side was screaming in pain from the large wound she sustained. '_This is no good. I'll surely attract more demons with the smell of my blood.' _While taking deep breaths, Kikyou pushed herself forward. Shelter was her first priority.

"The kami must favor me tonight," Kikyou mused with a grateful tone at the sight before her. At the foot of a cliffside rested a cave. This would be her rest stop for the night.

Once she was safely inside, Kikyou got to work on her wound. Using her last bit of energy, she placed her hands onto the wound at her side. She took steadying breaths as she poured her miko energy into the wound. A relieved sigh tore through her at the diminished pain. Surprisingly, she still had energy left over to remain awake after healing herself.

After removing her arrows from her back and resting them next to her bow, she reached a searching hand into her kimono. Feeling the cool metal touch her fingers, she removed the item from her clothes with a sigh. As her chocolate brown as gazed down at the piece of jewelry, she couldn't help but think that it was more trouble than it was worth.

The jewelry was a simple, gold band with a strange eye for the clasp. Kikyou took care to keep the band unclasped at all times. She knew that clasping the band would unleash the dark magic sealed within.

Kikyou had taken it upon herself to destroy the band the second she had felt the dark energy within. However, this magic was far greater than any she had ever seen. The magic was ancient and complex. Not only that, while she could identify portions of the magic and the incantations used for them, there was a large amount that she could not.

'_I have heard only tales of this evil. I now see that I will not find anyone here who will know of a way to purify the evil magic within. I must seek out someone who does. Something so impure must not be allowed to exist.'_

If the legends were true, this dark magic was formed by the combination of black magic from all corners of the land, the mainland, as well as a land she had never before known. The land was a great distance from Japan. She had heard tales of the large kingdom known as Egypt.

Kikyou had already spoken to many men from the mainland on the black magic of their homeland. She knew now that the only hope she had for finding someone capable of destroying this dark magic was in Egypt. And once her wounds had healed and her energy restored, she would make the trek to the foreign land next.

~:~

Egypt was completely different to her homeland. As to not stand out, she acquired commoner's clothes and made sure to keep to herself. Among the tanned people, her creamy, pale skin was a dead giveaway. Unfortunately, she had made the decision to come to the foreign land without knowing a lick of the native tongue. She had already given up on trying to convey her meanings and words to the people. It was pointless.

Kikyou was walking through the streets at night with her bow at hand. She rarely went out into the harsh, daytime sun. The night was much cooler and easier to bear. It was on her late-night walk that she heard the voice of another calling to her.

Not only could no one of this land understand her, but she could not understand them at all. As she stared at the dark alley where the dark voice had come from, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She could hear the person- a man surely- laughing darkly before he stepped out of the shadows. He was a tanned man with the most unruly white hair and a scar moving down the right side of his face. He wore a red cloak that he kept open with a navy tunic and beige sandals on his feet.

He was speaking to her in a harsh voice with a dark grin on his face. She kept up her suspicious glare, ready to notch an arrow should the man make the wrong move. Once he stopped speaking, he smirked before pulling a tome out of his robes. He dropped in onto the ground before kicking it over to her.

Kikyou stared down at the tome with an expressionless expression. She could sense the dark magic littering the tome and all its pages. Looking up at the man again, she saw him motioning for her to open the book with his dirty hands and a grin on his face.

Narrowing her gaze at him, she retrieved the book before opening it. She immediately took notice of the page already marked and folded. After unfolding the page, her eyes widened. She had known that the magic she was dealing with was intricate and complex, but she had no idea just how complex. Her steely gaze returned when the man laughed loudly once again. Looking up at him, she waited for his laughter to come to a stop.

He had given her the tome with the answers she sought. But, she had no idea how to read the language. Her only clue was the detailed depiction of the band in the book at the top of the page. '_He has given me what I require. This does not mean that he is to be trusted.' _With a final look, Kikyou turned to leave with the tome in her arms. She could hear him speaking to her, but she didn't stop. After several minutes, she turned back only to see that the man was gone.

~:~

It had taken a while, but she had found someone willing to decipher the meaning of the text and help her destroy the magic within the seemingly harmless piece of jewelry. After some time of trials, Kikyou had come to understand the basics of the Egyptian language.

"This may be our last chance, Kikyou. If we do not succeed tonight, then I am afraid that I will not be able to aid you any longer," the middle aged man, Amun, spoke to Kikyou in a grave tone. He was a man surprisingly well-learned in the dark arts for his age.

Kikyou stared at his average features- tan skin, short, brown hair, and brown eyes- in blank disinterest. She knew the spell inside and out by now. She knew that she would not require his help after tonight. "This will be my last attempt, Amun," Kikyou spoke. "Let us begin."

Amun held back his sigh and readied the room for Kikyou. He made sure to close every window to shut out all nighttime light. Only the twelve candles he had lit the room. In the center of the empty room, the gold band rested innocently on a stone pillar. Amun stood back at Kikyou faced the band. He watched her notch an arrow and her familiar, spiritual energy encase the tip.

As seconds went by, Kikyou began to chant softly in almost a whisper. Amun held himself tighter as the temperature suddenly dropped in the room. A harsh wind began to pick up, blowing out the candles and whipping at his curtains and clothes. Kikyou remained firm, not ceasing in her chanting. The tip of her sacred arrow began glowing a bright red just before the flaming magic spread to encase the entire arrow. With the last of the chant spoken, Kikyou let the arrow fly.

Amun cried out loudly as the arrow struck the metal and a loud, resounding chime. The windows to his home broke out, the curtains going flaying and the winds rushing out of the small home. Peeking an eye open, Amun froze at the sight of a malicious, dark cloud of black magic seeping out of the band. He curled into a small ball in the corner of the room, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Kikyou stood tall and showed no weakness towards the dark energy. Her priestess kimono billowed around her as the eerie winds blew around her. Suddenly, the band exploded in a show of dark magic, releasing more demons at once than she had ever seen. Their disgusting bodies moved towards her quickly, ready to attack. Not having the time to notch an arrow, Kikyou allowed her spiritual energy to flood her bow.

Not being able to take anymore of the gruesome sights before him, Amun shut his eyes and clamped his hand tighter over his ears. The shrieks, screams, and growls only grew louder as the seconds went by. It was only now that he noticed his entire body trembling. He started to pray.

It felt like hours before the sounds began to die down. With a final, gargled shriek, all sounds ceased. After some seconds, Amun tentatively opened his eyes. His home was in shambles. He couldn't even call the remaining three walls a home. Once the shock wore off, he saw Kikyou's unmoving body in the middle of the room resting on the bloodied ground. Many corpses lay around her, each slowly turning to dust before vanishing into the wind. "Kikyou?" he called out.

Amun rushed to her at once, turning her over to pulling her limp body to him. Her face was deathly pale, her lips blue. Her body felt much too cold. He listened for her heartbeat, but heard nothing. Silently, he offered a prayer up to the gods for the foreign woman. With sad eyes, he noticed that the golden band remained perfectly intact on the pillar.


	2. Servant Meets Master

Chapter 1

Moi-Moi: Here's chapter one! Thanks for the reviews you guys. I just started and I'm already receiving positive feedback. I feel the love. :D

~:~

"Yugi! You're going to be late!" Sugoroku Motou called out to the top of the stairs before frowning deeply. "…That boy… I don't know _where _he gets it from…" Sugoroku muttered before shuffling back into his game shop. The elderly man stood at the register for some time before he heard the sound of rapid footsteps descending the steps. Sugoroku waited for several more seconds before he saw his grandson emerge while attempting to put on his jacket and eat a rice ball at the same time.

"Sorry, Jii-chan. I overslept again. I'll see you later!" Yugi exclaimed before dashing towards the door.

"Yugi! Are you still going to help me unload those boxes from storage after school today!?" Sugoroku shouted to his teenage grandson.

"Sure thing, Jii-chan! Later!" Yugi responded quickly as he shut the door behind him.

Sugoroku sighed as the door chime's jingle faded. "I was sure that Atem would have woken him. Oh _well,"_ Sugoroku said.

Yugi practically leapt down the sidewalk to school, his rice ball long gone. He tried to be polite as possible as he shouted 'Excuse me's behind him as he ran. '_I need a new alarm clock. I can't keep oversleeping like this.'_

_'I tried to wake you. You absolutely refused to wake,' _ Atem told Yugi as his transparent from levitated next to the small boy. With arms folded, Atem shot you a disapproving frown.

'_Sorry, Pharaoh. Thanks for trying though,' _Yugi responded. The diminutive teen hopped from foot to foot as he waited at the stoplight. He grit his teeth as he watched the traffic move in the streets before him. '_Pharaoh, your legs are longer. Would you mind-'_

'_The light's changed,'_ Atem cut off and shot Yugi a dry look. Yugi took off once again with a burst of renewed energy. Atem left the boy alone then, retreating into the confines of his puzzle. He had told Yugi not to stay up late, but the boy insisted that he would be fine. Atem mentally scoffed.

~:~

Sugoroku finished bagging his latest sale with a smile. He offered the bag to the young man before handing him the receipt as well. As soon as the customer had left the shop, Sugoroku took his broom into his hands again and followed him out.

Business was slow for Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku spent most of his afternoons cleaning and rearranging his merchandise. He often enlisted help from Yugi, but there was only so many times he could rearrange the booster packs and starter kits.

"There. All clean," Sugoroku said and took a deep breath. He stretched his arms above his head. From outside the door, he could hear the phone ringing off the hook inside. With a curious expression, he went in to answer it. "Hello?" he questioned into the receiver. After hearing no response, he tried again, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Still hearing nothing, Sugoroku shrugged before ending the call.

Looking around himself in question, Sugoroku noticed that his broom was missing. "I must have forgotten it outside," he mumbled to himself. Opening the door with a chime, Sugoroku paused. He raised a brow in question at the box neatly wrapped on the front mat at his feet. Picking up the box, he observed the brown, wrapping paper. "There's no name," he spoke while turning it over. He noticed that one side of the box held the words, "_For Yugi Motou. URGENT."_

"It could be another gift from a fan. I'll hold it for Yugi until he gets home," Sugoroku spoke with a small smile. _'It's_ _strange. I didn't even see a postman outside the door…'_

_~:~_

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck in order to sooth the tense muscles under his skin. It seemed that the higher he went in the education system, the heavier his books got and the more of a strain they placed on his back. Luckily, he was almost home. Yugi almost sighed in delight at the thought of his waiting bed.

'_Don't forget that you promised to help Jii-chan today,'_ Atem supplied. And just like that, Yugi's delighted mood sunk like a rock.

'_Would you mind switching with me this one time?' _Yugi pleaded with the 5000 year old Pharaoh he shared his body with.

'_I seem to recall taking your place the last time you were supposed to help him. Do not make promises you do not intend to keep, Aibou,' _Atem chided.

'_I know. I'll do it,' _Yugi groaned. He could feel the smug aura Atem was giving off after having won the argument. Yugi ignored his smugness to the best of his ability, determined not to have his mood ruined.

"Jii-chan, I'm home!" Yugi called out as he pushed the door to the Kame Game Shop open. When he didn't immediately spot his grandfather, Yugi stepped in further to look for him. Instead, Yugi noticed the brown package innocently sitting on the counter. Curiously, he inspected it.

"Welcome home, Yugi. That came for you today," Sugoroku told him.

"Who's it from?" Yugi questioned and took the box into his hands. He shook it lightly, but couldn't hear anything shift inside.

"It didn't say. I assumed that one of your many _admirers_ must have left it for you," Sugoroku winked.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi exclaimed in embarrassment. With a sigh, Yugi spoke again. "I'll be in my room."

"Yugi, you promised to-" Sugoroku started.

Yugi was already out of the room when he offered a, "I didn't forget, Jii-chan!" over his shoulder. He took the steps at a normal rate, still trying to open the package and guess its contents. Atem left the puzzle to peer curiously down at the package. '_What do you think is inside?'_ Yugi questioned.

'_Only one way to find out,'_ Atem responded.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, Yugi moved over to his bed while ridding the box of its wrapping paper. He raised a brow at the golden box with Ancient Egyptian markings along the side. It was a square shaped box slightly smaller than the box the Millennium Puzzle had come in. '_What does it say, Pharaoh?'_

Atem peered closely at the box, his eyes scanning over the carvings. '_My power is limitless. With it, I shall peer deep into your soul to grant your every desire,' _Atem interpreted.

'_There's nothing else here,'_ Yugi said and turned the box over in his hands. Slowly, he opened the box. '_It's a bracelet?' _Yugi mused as he removed the golden band from the box. He recognized the Eye of Horus design on the clasp of the bracelet. His brows furrowed in question.

Atem's gaze narrowed at the jewelry. He could sense hints of dark magic coming from the object. However, it was being sufficiently concealed and sealed away. It was magic like that of his Millennium Puzzle, but this was no Millennium Item.

'_Have you ever seen it before, Pharaoh?' _Yugi questioned while giving the former Pharaoh a curious gaze.

'_I've never seen anything like it. I sense a magic within it similar to that of the Millennium Puzzle,' _Atem spoke with folded arms.

Yugi stared at the band again. Could it be from the Ishtars? Surely he would have at least sent a note or at least put their address on the box. Yugi gaze the band a bored stare as he clasped it tentatively.

At first, he had felt nothing. After several seconds, however, the metal of the band began to heat up faster than he had ever seen. With a pained cry, he dropped the band onto the ground. His eyes shifted from his stinging hands to the bright red, glowing band in question.

Atem glared. The second Yugi had clasped the band, he felt the rush of dark energy flood the room. It was the most evil presence he had ever felt. Not even the aura Zorc the Dark One had given off could compare. He had a feeling that things took a terrible turn for the worse.

Suddenly, Yugi watched as the band erupted in a large flash of light that quickly dimmed into a darker form that shrouded his room in darkness. He stared around him in fear as the most gruesome creatures he had ever seen surrounded him. Not even the most terrifying duel monsters he had ever seen could compare to these demonic creatures.

Yugi stared around at the many hungry, red eyes that stared down at him. He'd never felt so terrified in his life. Looking around him, he noticed that the Pharaoh was nowhere to be found. He tried calling out for him, but the second he made any sound, the creatures attacked. Once again, Yugi cried out and shielded himself with his arms.

'_Aibou!' _

With a sudden rush, Yugi sat up from his bed with wide eyes. The first thing he noticed was the Pharaoh's worried face staring down at him. Yugi tried to calm his trembling body as he took deep breaths.

'_Are you alright? You looked like you were having a fit,' _Atem spoke.

'_It wasn't real? It all looked so…_real_,' _Yugi spoke. He stared down at the jewelry band in fright. '_What is it?'_

_'I don't know,' _Atem responded and glared at the band as it sat innocently enough on the floor.

**"I think it's a bracelet,"**another voice supplied.

Yugi froze up at the unfamiliar voice. Still thoroughly frightened, he jumped away from the sound and somehow landed on the other side of his room. Yugi's eyes widened in fearful surprise while Atem's narrowed in suspicion. Floating above his bed was a girl. She had long, raven hair, creamy skin, and the brightest, blue eyes he had ever seen. She looked to be resting on her stomach mid-air with her chin resting on her palms and her ankles crossed.

She turned her eyes on him and he froze. **"But your arms look a bit smaller than I would have guessed. It could double as an armband for you," **she mused before switching positions mid-air and sitting with her legs crossed.

Yugi swallowed thickly as his eyes took her in fully. He noticed the familiarity of her outfit in that it matched his own with some more feminine modifications. Where he wore long pants and sneakers, she wore shorts and navy boots. She didn't have the Millennium Puzzle around her neck either. Her jacket stopped at her waist and didn't flare out like his and the Pharaoh's.

He watched her as she stared back at him. Suddenly and without any warning, she flew closer to him. Yugi sucked in a breath and froze. She placed a finger to her chin in thought as she looked him up and down. **"You're a lot smaller than my last master…"**she mused.

"M-master?" he hated himself for stammering. Yugi felt a mixture of fear, worry, embarrassment, and confusion flooding through him. But, under all of that, there was some attraction. This girl was quite _cute._

**"Yes. You are the one that broke the seal. Correct?"**she questioned and shifted to sit with her legs crossed mid-air. She pointed to the bracelet that laid behind her and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Seal?" Yugi questioned and stared at the bracelet.

'_You are the dark presence I sensed. Who are you and what do you want?' _Atem questioned with a mistrustful glare. He could tell the Yugi was far too stunned to carry on with any sort of conversation so he took it upon himself to question the girl.

The girl turned her eyes onto him before moving to stand before him, her feet touching the floor for the first time. **"You may call me Kagome. As for what I want, it doesn't matter. All that matters is what my master wants,"**she replied. Atem frowned at her answer. She hadn't offered him much information.

Kagome stared around the room with wide, amazed eyes. She moved around all corners of the room, inspecting and prodding at anything she deemed interesting. She had never seen so many amazing things! Her new master had small, magical objects that lit up on command. Was he some sort of sorcerer? She looked at him again. He didn't _look _very magical. But that pendant around his neck held another story. She could sense the dark magic that came from it. It was like her own. She could tell that her powers and energy surpassed it in strength, but it was still a curious little thing.

"I don't understand. What _was_ all of that? The bracelet burned me and then it got dark and all those monsters attacked me," Yugi babbled on to Kagome.

She allowed him to babble while shifting back to float mid-air. She preferred to levitate. The floor was such a hassle. **"It was just an illusion. I'm sorry if it scared you. You were never in any **_**real**_** danger. My magic has been suppressed for so long that it sort of **_**exploded**_** when you broke the seal,"** she spoke with an apologetic smile.

'_We still do not know why you are here. Who sent you?' _Atem spoke in a harsh tone.

**"I don't know. I've been under the seal for so long,"** Kagome said as she stared out the window with wide eyes. Outside was even _more_ amazing than inside. She couldn't wait to see it! **"I've never **_**seen **_**such things! Is everyone skilled in the magical arts? You have demons with people riding inside!"**

"What?" Yugi asked with a strange look. Yugi turned to the Pharaoh in question. Was she serious? '_What do think about this?' _Yugi asked him.

'_I don't know. I can sense her dark magic, but I don't sense any malicious intent from her,' _Atem replied. It was puzzling. She felt dark, but not evil. The more he pondered it, the more he realized that she was like him. His powers were anything but pure, but he was not a malicious being.

**"Thanks. I'm not evil. I promise,"** she smiled at the Pharaoh.

"You heard us?" Yugi questioned in shock with his eyes wide. No one had ever been able to pick up on his and the Pharaoh's "private talks".

**"Yes. Was I not supposed to?"** Kagome questioned him with a tilt of her head.

"_Yugi! Are you still going to help me!?" _Sugoroku's voice suddenly broke the momentary silence.

"Be right down, Jii-chan!" Yugi yelled back as he opened the door. He turned worried eyes back onto Kagome, but she was staring at him curiously. Suddenly, she moves towards him to peer out the door.

**"Who's down there?"** she asked nosily.

"Listen. You have to stay up here. Jii-chan can't see you just yet until we get this figured out," Yugi tried. He was trying to bargain with a dark spirit. Atem had said that she wasn't evil. It was worth a shot to get her to listen to him.

**"He can't see me like this. Only you can. Well, him too but that's only because you two seem to be bonded together. My magic is having a hard time telling you apart,"** Kagome said and pointed to Atem. Atem shot her a dry stare.

"Okay. Just…don't do anything bad. Okay?" Yugi worried. After receiving a smile and nod from Kagome, he left his room to join his Jii-chan.

"Finally. What were you doing up there for so long?" Sugoroku questioned when he saw his grandson.

"I…was opening the package," Yugi said with slight hesitation.

"What was in it?" Sugoroku asked with a curious expression.

"A bracelet," Yugi answered quickly.

"Really? An admirer sent you jewelry? Let me see it," Sugoroku smirked. Yugi shot a look back up at his room where he left the bracelet. He turned back to his grandpa just as he felt someone slip something in his hand. Pulling his hand before him, he noticed the bracelet was sitting in his palm. "I don't believe it! It looks like an Ancient Egyptian artifact!" Sugoroku exclaimed and snatched the bracelet from Yugi. He began inspecting it while mumbling to himself in awe.

With a confused expression, Yugi looked around him. He spotted the Pharaoh at is left and Kagome at his right. Kagome sent him a smile. **"You're welcome, master." **Yugi stared at her with a wide eyed expression that was a mix of shock and amazement.

~:~

"So, I need answers. You said that I'm your master. What do you mean?" Yugi started as he held the bracelet in his hands later that night. He sat on his bed and stared up at where she was floating above the ground. Now that he'd had some time to think, he was much more level-headed as he questioned Kagome.

**"You are my master. You broke the seal that contained me so I am now bound to serve you. I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is just say the words," **Kagome explained.

"So, you're like a genie?" Yugi tried.

**"I don't know. I have no idea what that is," **Kagome shrugged.

"You'll grant my every wish?" Yugi tried again.

**"Exactly. As long as you are in possession of my bracelet. I can only follow your orders if you are," **Kagome told him. Easily growing distracted by the many conveniences of the 21st century, she flew over to a different spot to observe Yugi's possessions.

Yugi watched Kagome play with his desk lamp for several seconds. She seemed entertained by just flicking it on and off. Atem had long since stopped glaring at the girl and was only shooting her wary glances. '_Is there anything else we should know?' _Atem asked.

**"Let me think…As long as the seal is broken, I'm bound to whoever is in possession of the bracelet. So please don't lose it," **Kagome said. Yugi nodded to her and urged her to continue. **"I am bound to give you anything you desire no matter what. There's no limit to my power."**

"Is there a limit to how much I can wish for?" Yugi asked. She sounded like a genie to him. He would hate if he only got three wishes because of it…

**"Nope. You can keep wishing as long as you're alive and you have me," **Kagome informed him and moved over to the window again. The sun had gone down, but there were still lights shining below. This time was filled with amazing things… **"When will we go outside?" **

"Outside? Can't you go on your own?" Yugi asked her with a strange look. Atem paid attention to her answer, his curiosity piqued.

**"No. I can't get too far away from the bracelet. It's the source of my power. Being too far away makes me weak. It hurts too much to try," **she told him.

'_Where do you come from?' _Atem asked. Even Sugoroku had been able to identify the Ancient Egyptian origins of the bracelet. It had interested him to know that Kagome could be from his homeland.

**"The magic that created me is from all over. But, it was casted in Egypt. Since then, I've moved around a lot from master to master. Things are always different when the seal is broken. There's always new things to see," **Kagome said with a wistful expression as she stared out the window.

Yugi watched her for some time. She didn't seem evil. Actually, Kagome seemed like a nice girl that he could easily get along with. He was sure that the Pharaoh wasn't so trusting, but he was sure that even Atem would warm up to her as well. Besides, it wasn't like she was going anywhere…

"It's getting late. I should get ready for bed," Yugi sighed as he got off his bed. He moved towards the door, ready to take his shower.

'_I'm sure that this is something he means to do _alone_,' _Yugi heard Atem say with a slightly amused tone.

Yugi turned quickly to see Kagome floating just above the ground behind him. His cheeks lit up at once in embarrassment. Kagome looked between them in confusion, clearly puzzled. "Kagome-chan, why don't you wait here," Yugi suggested in a small voice.

**"As you wish…" **Kagome said before going back to sit on his bed with her legs crossed. Yugi let out a large breath. Today had been a long day. He could only guess at what tomorrow would bring…

~:~

Moi-Moi: I find it adorably funny that Kagome's adjusting to the future. Now she knows how Inuyasha felt…

Edited: 12/19/13


	3. Turning Over a New Leaf

Chapter 2

Moi-Moi: Merry Christmas to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You all will have a visit from Virtual Santa for being good, little boys and girls. ^.^

~:~

It was late. Kagome didn't need the magical, time box on Yugi's nightstand to tell her that. While her master slept peacefully, she moved over to the window to peer out of it yet again.

It had been so long since she was awakened. She had so many questions. Why was she still here? And where was Kikyou? Kagome could still remember the last time she was unsealed.

_She was resting within the bracelet after granting her master's latest wish. It had taken a lot out of her, but it wasn't something that she would perish from. With a saddened look, she sighed. _"_**It's not like I could ever perish anyway,"**__ she mumbled to herself. _

_Feeling the presence of someone holding her bracelet, she left the band quickly. What she saw was not what she was expecting. __**"You are Kikyou-sama. How may I serve you?" **__Kagome said in a soft voice. Kikyou was a resigned, beautiful priestess. And although she would never admit it to anyone, the woman's spiritual powers always had her on edge._

_"You serve me?" Kikyou asked in a monotonous tone that barely hinted at any curiosity._

_**"You are in possession of by bracelet so yes. What do you desire?" **_

_"I wish to end you," Kikyou spoke in a hard tone. _

_Kagome's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her. Her gave fell to the floor as a sadden air overtook her. __**"I do not mean to mock you Kikyou-sama, but not even I have the power to do that," **__Kagome spoke._

_"I was under the impression that you were all powerful," Kikyou said._

_**"I am able to do many things, but end my existence is not one of them. Believe me. I've tried,"**__ Kagome said bitterly. Kikyou's gaze widened at that. She was not expecting such an answer. __**"I know how you feel about me. My magic is dark, evil magic that brings much harm to those I use it on. I don't mean to cause harm. It is just how I was created. I wish I could stop, but it doesn't matter what I want."**_

_"…I can help you," Kikyou said. Kagome's wide, astonished eyes flickered to the priestess quickly. Kikyou held a determined gaze as she held the band in her hands. "I am a priestess. I am able to purify any evil."_

_Kagome watched Kikyou searchingly for several seconds before smiling softly. __**"I know you are not doing it for me. You're doing it because your nature as a priestess compels you to. Either way, I am grateful," **__Kagome spoke.__** "When you purify me, please reseal me first by unclasped the band. Thank you, Kikyou-sama."**_

It had been so long since then, but it felt like hours ago. Kikyou must have failed and somehow her powers had ended up in Yugi's hands. She had no idea what to think.

Speaking of Yugi, he was the most intriguing master she had ever had. He radiated a purity not common in humans, but she couldn't sense any spiritual power from him. He seemed child-like and innocent. The last thing she wanted to do was harm him. Her magic was dangerous. But, she wouldn't allow it to hurt him if she could help it. She owed him that much. So far, he was the nicest master she had ever had.

His alter ego, on the other hand, was completely rude. She knew that he didn't trust her at all, but that didn't bother her at all. Yugi wasn't getting rid of her at any second so he would just have to get over it. She didn't hate the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, or Atem as he was called, but he wasn't her favorite person. They mutually tolerated each other until further notice. **'I just met him. Maybe we can learn to get along,' **she mused to herself.

Kagome continued to watch the sun rise through the window for the rest of the night in complete silence. Around the time Yugi's time box read "7:00", she could hear his grandfather calling up to him. When she saw that Yugi wasn't going to wake up any time soon, she moved over to levitate over his form. She peered down at him curiously before poking at his forehead. **"Master? It is time for you to wake up," **Kagome said. When he didn't immediately respond, she huffed and held his nose closed with her thumb and index finger. She watched him toss about in his sleep before his eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly with a loud gasp. Kagome backed away with a smile. **"Good morning!"**

"Kagome-chan, what did you do _that_ for?" Yugi exclaimed with wide eyes. Atem appeared next to his bed at once, his eyes scanning the room for what could have upset his friend.

**"To wake you. You weren't waking," **she replied simply.

"Please don't do that again. You could just shake me awake next time alright?" Yugi said as he shifted out of bed. Kagome nodded in acceptance of his terms and watched him move about his room.

**"Master, are we going outside today?" **

"You don't need to call me "master", Kagome. You can just call me Yugi. And yes. I have to go to school today," Yugi informed her. Yugi grabbed everything he would need before going to the bathroom to get ready for school. He had already gotten comfortable enough to change around the Pharaoh and his playfully teasing remarks, but he was _not _ready to change in front of Kagome or any other girl. She insisted that she didn't mind nudity, but he did mind it. Not seeing the reason for his upset, Kagome had promised to give him his privacy and to never remove her clothing in his presence either. It had taken forever for his blush to go away after that.

She had no idea what a "school" was. But whatever it was meant that she could go outside so it was good enough for her. She had tried going up to the roof to watch the view, but she couldn't go far from it. But, now was different.

'_Were you up all night?' _Atem questioned the girl.

**"Yes. My powers are still at maximum from my lengthy rest. I didn't need to rest. Why? Were you waiting for the perfect moment to strike?" **Kagome teased.

'_No. I was merely concerned for your well-being,' _he covered smoothly.

**"I find that hard to believe since you don't like me," **Kagome replied with a scoff.

_'I am reserving judgment.'_

**"Such a regal response. What else should I expect from a former king? Tell me: should I curtsy in your presence and only address you as Pharaoh?" **Kagome teased.

He smirked. '_Oh no. You may bow if you wish,'_ he replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. **"**_**Clever**_**," **she huffed. He chuckled lowly at her.

Yugi returned fully dressed shortly after and stared at the two beings in his room. Atem was smirking at Kagome while she purposefully avoided his eyes with her nose in the air. Yugi sighed when he realized that the Pharaoh must have offended the girl. Usually, he was great at talking to people.

"Let's get going," Yugi said. Atem nodded before retreating into the confines of the Puzzle while Kagome moved to float at Yugi's side. "Are you sure no one can see you?"

**"Positively sure. Only you can see or hear me. Why? Do want others to see me?" **Kagome questioned.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell Jii-chan about you soon and my friends need to know, too…" Yugi trailed off while putting on his backpack.

**"All in good time, Yugi-kun. Let's get moving," **Kagome said as she pushed Yugi out of his room by his back.

~:~

Yugi was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Since he was still early, he was able to stroll to school. Fortunately, this gave Kagome a chance to explore the city. She couldn't go far from him since he was wearing her band around his upper arm, but it was just enough.

Kagome floated from sight to sight, occasionally picking things up and frightening anyone who saw the inanimate object move without anyone there to move it. She was exclaiming happily as she tested out new things with no one but Yugi and Atem to hear her.

**"The fashion sense of this era is so inventive," **Kagome said as she used her powers to try on different outfits that she saw.

Yugi smiled at her happiness just as he heard someone call out to him. "_Yugi-kun!"_ Blinking twice and looking ahead, he noticed that Anzu was standing at their meeting spot with a soft smile on her face. Yugi picked up the pace to greet her. "Good morning, Yugi-kun," Anzu greeted.

"Good morning, Anzu-chan. How are you?" Yugi smiled.

"Good now that you actually showed up to walk to school together for once," she said in a dry, teasing tone.

Yugi laughed sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head. "Uh…I guess I finally woke up on time for once," Yugi said.

**"You're welcome," **Kagome smiled. Yugi watched her move over to Anzu's side before examining the girl closely. Yugi looked at Anzu worriedly, but the girl was just smiling down at him happily, blissfully unaware. **"Who's this, Yugi-kun?"**

_'Her name is Anzu. She is a friend,' _Atem answered for Yugi. It wasn't like the boy could speak to her without arousing suspicion from Anzu.

"Are you ready to go, Yugi-kun?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded once before the two left for school at each others' side.

**"She's cute. Is she **_**just**_** a friend?" **Kagome asked curiously as she inspected Anzu. After several seconds, she used her powers to create her own copy of Anzu's uniform.

Atem smirked. '_I don't know. Is she _just _a friend, Aibou?'_

_'Pharaoh, don't,' _Yugi pleaded mentally. He was trying to pay attention to what Anzu was saying, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

**"Do you have a crush on her, Yugi-kun? You have good taste. How come you don't court her?" **Kagome asked with a smile. Yugi remained silent as a blush dusted his cheeks. Atem was watching the two with a knowing look. Kagome gave him a patient smile. **"Are you afraid, Yugi-kun? There's nothing to be afraid of. **_**Trust me**_**. I know all about love."**

_'L-love!?' _Yugi balked as his blush intensified and his entire body stiffened.

"Yugi-kun, are you alright? You look red," Anzu worried. She tried to feel Yugi's forehead, but he dodged her with a nervous laugh.

"Me? I'm fine. Don't worry, Anzu-chan," he waved her off. Anzu shot him a skeptical look before moving on.

**"Tell her she looks pretty," **Kagome said.

'_Why!?' _Yugi exclaimed hopelessly.

**"Because you're supposed to compliment her. Besides, don't you think she looks pretty?" **Kagome winked. Yugi slumped. This day had just started and he could already feel a migraine setting in. **"You can't be afraid Yugi-kun. You have to be confident in yourself!" **Kagome said.

'_Thanks, Kagome-chan. But, it's okay. Really. I'm fine,' _Yugi said.

Kagome huffed and folded her arms. There was no purer, more magical thing than love. Not even her dark magic could ruin love. And if she got Yugi and Anzu together, it could prove that wasn't evil. It could prove she could cause good too and not just harm and devastation. **"If you say so, Yugi-kun. Just keep it in mind. There's nothing wrong with wanting things to be different. If you do change your mind, I'd be more than happy to help," **Kagome winked.

_'Don' t you think this is something he must do on his own when he is ready?' _Atem asked dryly.

**"There's nothing wrong with a little push…or a shove depending on the seriousness. Even you have to admit that they'd look cute together," **Kagome said to the transparent Pharaoh.

'_Guys, I'm _right_ here,' _Yugi said.

~:~

Meanwhile, deep in the deserts of Egypt, a woman was watching the events in his enchanted cauldron. She wore a beige, hooded robe with the robe pulled over her head. She had tanned skin and dark brown eyes and hair. She hummed in thought as he watched the small, teenage boy coexist with both the Pharaoh and Kagome. "She is with him now. He has unsealed her," she said and looked up.

There was another in the dark, dusty room with her. It was a man with similar dark brown eyes and short, brown hair. He wore similar robes with his hood down. "Then our work is complete. It is all in their hands now," he said before turning to take a seat on an old, wooden chair.

"Have we done the right thing by unleashing her on this world?" the woman asked with a fearful voice. "You know what the legends say. We could have done more harm than good."

"We did what we were supposed to. The only ones capable of handling this are already in possession of her. Worry not," he sighed and laid back. The woman watched the images before her fearfully, her eyes resting on Kagome's smiling figure.

~:~

Moi-Moi: This story won't be very long. I can already see it playing out. Oh well. It'll be fun. ^.^

Edited: 12/23/13


	4. In Which the Servant Becomes Master

Chapter 3

Moi-Moi: First off, Happy New Year everyone! I'm happy to see that some people are enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying it too. I can't help but entertain the idea of a plot alteration where Yugi and Anzu have never met… Maybe another time then? ;D

~:~

Why hadn't he studied? Yugi had gone to bed early and woken up on time, as suggested before taking a test. But, he regretted to admit that he had forgotten to make the most important of preparations. Yugi nearly groaned as he dropped his head onto his desk and test paper.

**"You look most grieved, Yugi-kun. What is wrong?" **Kagome asked with a worried frown.

'_He forgot to study. And now he is going to fail,' _Atem supplied. Kagome looked between Atem and Yugi, a worried frown on her face.

'_Thanks for the support, Pharaoh,' _Yugi droned dryly.

**"Is that all?" **Kagome smiled and waved them off. She was sure that it was far worse. With a smile, she floated over the shoulders of several other students, her eyes scanning their papers and markings. Yugi's eyes went wide before they darted around the room frantically. It took several seconds before he remembered that no one could see Kagome. **"Yugi-kun, it seems that "C" is most popular for number one," **Kagome said with a smile.

'_Kagome-chan, I can't cheat. That's wrong!' _Yugi exclaimed.

**"Wouldn't failing be wrong as well?" **Kagome asked with a questioning expression.

_'Yes, but…It's more "bad" than "wrong". It was my mistake not to study. I'll accept the consequences,' _Yugi sighed.

Kagome frowned before rejoining Yugi's side. **"You are very remarkable, Yugi-kun. I admire your morality. If you like, **_**I**_** could fill out the answers for you. Technically, **_**you **_**would not be doing the cheating," **Kagome winked. Atem chuckled once as he rolled his eyes. Kagome shot him a dry look before smiling at Yugi once again. Yugi shook his head with a fond smile before quickly filling in his best guesses.

'_No thanks, Kagome-chan. I'll be fine,'_ Yugi smiled as he got up to hand in his test.

**"Perhaps you would rather take me up on a previous offer instead?" **Kagome hinted as she languidly floated over Anzu's head. Yugi blushed once again at Kagome hints before taking his seat with his head hung to hide his ripe blush.

_'Why are you so keen on interfering with Yugi's love life?' _Atem asked with a curious glint in his violet eyes. Yugi desperately wished that his seat would swallow him whole.

**"Because there is nothing purer than innocent love. And I can tell that Yugi-kun's got it bad. I can also tell that this Anzu-chan has some sort of feelings for Yugi-kun too. She just doesn't realize it yet," **Kagome said with an exasperated sigh and roll of her eyes.

Atem frowned. He could tell that she was lying to him. He prided himself on his ability to see through lies quite easily. Although she hid it well, there was more to her story that she wasn't telling him. He narrowed his gaze at her as she smirked at him.

_'You really think so, Kagome-chan?' _ Yugi asked suddenly with an anxious expression.

With a sly look, Kagome smirked at the Pharaoh before smiling at Yugi. Atem over exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at her childish behavior before turning his eyes onto his host. Like dangling candy before a child, Yugi seemed to gain a new light about him at Kagome's words. Atem watched them with guarded eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Yugi to be crushed by Kagome's ideas. He would have to watch her carefully.

**"If what you've told me is correct, you've known each other for some time. Correct? I am sure that you two have grown rather close. Is it possible that she only sees you as a dear friend," **Kagome mused with a thoughtful expression. Yugi's hopes deflated at once as he sunk down into his desk. Of course Anzu would only see him as a friend. He should have known. Even Kagome could see it. Atem shot Kagome a glare. Why would she purposefully raise his hopes only to shut him down? Disregarding both boy's reactions, Kagome smiled. **"We'll just have to change that."**

~:~

"Kagome-chan, are you _sure_ about this?" Yugi asked as he sat cross-legged on his bed. He stared up at Kagome's floating form with an unsure look, doubt running though his eyes.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, a loud breath escaping her. She shot Yugi a look before speaking, **"Yugi-kun, I'm telling you. I **_**know**_** what I'm talking about. Trust me, Yugi-kun. You're a very nice guy. Girls would be lining up at your feet for you to court them if you only had a little more faith in yourself."**

_'A word of advice, Kagome? Humans don't use the word "court" anymore. I believe that it is "go out" or "date" now,' _Atem smirked from where he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He had stood back to allow Kagome to instruct Yugi, not making a sound other than soft chuckles and scoffs here and there.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him before shooting him a strained smile. **"Thank you, **_**oh**_** All-Knowing Pharaoh,"** Kagome bowed extravagantly. **"Nonetheless, you must have more faith in yourself, Yugi-kun. A little faith plus a new attitude and you can become the most eligible bachelor of the 21st century. I guarantee it!"**

Yugi raised a brow at Kagome before chuckling sheepishly. "If you say so, Kagome-chan…" it wasn't that he didn't _believe _her. I was just that he doubted she could change his entire attitude with her "lessons". But, if she insisted on trying why not let her?

Kagome smiled again before staring directly at Yugi. She took the time to _truly_ observe him. Yugi was very kind and compassionate. Not only that, he possessed some wisdom that normal teenagers shouldn't have. He was definitely one of a kind. But, where he excelled in kindness and trustfulness, he failed in self-confidence. Now that she thought about it, he was near the exact opposite of the Pharaoh. She was sure that the Pharaoh didn't completely lack any sense of kindness just as Yugi didn't lack any sort of confidence. Perhaps them being bonded was more than just a coincidence?

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Yugi asked after some time. Kagome had been staring at him for some time, her eyes darting to the Pharaoh before moving back onto him. She looked to be thinking rather deeply as she started to pace mid-air.

**"You two are a pairing created by a divine power. It's more than a coincidence. Tell me. How much have you learned from each other?" **Kagome said after some time.

"From…each other?" Yugi said after some time. He was instantly brought back several months to the Ceremonial Duel. He had realized that he had learned to have some sense of self-confidence in himself. While he still held onto his shy persona, he was much better off than that time so long ago before he had met the Pharaoh.

Atem straightened up at Kagome's question. He could tell that Yugi was thinking of their last duel- the duel that had proven that they were not yet meant to separate from each other. Although they had already learned a great deal from each other, they still had much more to learn.

**"I feel that we must take advantage of such an opportunity. We were both placed in your possession Yugi-kun. And there is much that we can teach you. So let's get started," **Kagome smiled even wider now. **"Yugi-kun, for all intents and purposes I am now Anzu-chan. Go ahead ask me to partake on a "date". And remember to have faith in yourself," **Kagome said and smiled encouragingly. Standing before Yugi, Kagome even went through the lengths of dressing in the Domino High's female uniform. It's not like she had seen Anzu in anything else to have an idea of the girl's style…

"Um…okay," Yugi started. He opened his mouth to speak, but with Kagome's expectant eyes on him along with the Pharaoh's amused ones, he choked. His eyes adverted to look anywhere else, but at Kagome as his hand got lost in his hair. He could hear random sounds escaping his thick throat, no actual words coming out. When he felt a hand strike his head, he cried out in pain. "Kagome-chan, what?"

**"Yugi-kun, I am right here. I am not on the ceiling. You **_**must**_** maintain eye contact. That it crucial! Now, try again," **Kagome huffed.

"I don't think this is going to work, Kagome-chan. I can talk to Anzu-chan just fine, but when it comes to _romantic_ stuff, I freeze up," Yugi shrugged with a hopelessly lost look in his wide, violet eyes.

Kagome sighed and bit her lip. This was not going well. She had to find a way to boost his confidence. Her eyes landed on where the Pharaoh was standing off to the side and staring at them with veiled indifference. She smirked as a wicked idea came to mind. **"I have an idea. What better way than to learn by example?" **Kagome said to Yugi before standing at the Pharaoh's side. Atem gave the girl a strange look, not liking where this was going. **"I don't think I have to explain my idea to you. Do I?"**

'_No,' _he denied with a dry, unamused look. Kagome let out a frustrated noise as she flailed her arms up once. Atem shot her a dry glare as she began going into the necessity of Yugi having a reference to fall back on. "Learning by sight" she had called it. Even after her pleas, he still denied her.

**"Am I not good enough for you, your **_**Highness**_**?" **Kagome huffed with folded arms.

_'What does it matter? I wouldn't be _really _asking you out,' _he retorted.

**"Then it shouldn't matter! Just do it for Yugi-kun," **Kagome exclaimed.

Atem stared at her for several seconds before letting his eyes fall on Yugi. Yugi sat on his bed with a small smile and highly amused eyes. Yugi sent him a "go on" gesture with a wave of his hand as he held back his laughter. At least _he_ was getting some enjoyment out of this. With a sigh, he sent Kagome a dry look before nodding once. Kagome seemed pleased at his acquiescence.

**"Hello, Pharaoh. What can I do for you?"** Kagome smiled at him in a sweetly innocent way. Atem narrowed his glare at her. He could tell that she was getting a large amount of amusement out of him. He did not like being made a fool of. Suddenly and without warning, his expression shifted. Kagome frowned slightly. He was smiling at her slightly, but his eyes looked mischievous.

'_Hello, Kagome. It would be my honor if you would do me the pleasure of being my date this Friday night. There is a movie that I think you would enjoy seeing,' _Atem said and finished with his most charming smile. If he was going to ask her out, he would do it right. Whether he was forced to or not…

Kagome grit her teeth. He was messing with her! How dare he look at her like that when she was sure that he only tolerated her a best! She was far from liking him, but that didn't stop her from appreciating a handsome male's flirtatious efforts. It was too bad that she _didn't_ like him… **"I'm going to have to decline. I think that I'll be getting food poisoning that night," **Kagome ground out.

'_You cannot blame me for trying,' _Atem sighed in false disappointment while sporting a smirk. He went back to his place leaning against the wall as Kagome began instructing Yugi again. His eyes watched her face again. He was sure that he had seen the false hate in her eyes fade for just a second before being replaced something akin to delight. He was sure that she did not _truly_ hate him. She was only reciprocating his feelings towards her. Perhaps, he could try to trust her the way his Aibou had? She didn't seem to be trying to harm them. If anything, she was mostly keeping secrets from them. It was not as if he had been completely honest with her either.

Kagome watched the gears begin to turn in Yugi's head as she finished giving him some more pointers. She could feel the Pharaoh's gaze on her, but she didn't acknowledge him. When she saw that he wasn't going to stop piercing her with his eyes anytime soon, she turned her gaze onto him. He was a perplexing spirit. She had tried to figure him out, but his mind was like a maze. He was complex, but she realized that from her first meeting of him. She shot him a smirk that he returned. She'd figure him out eventually. And he would have to get used to her eventually as well. She could be more than charming when she was ready.

~:~

This was it. He was _sure_ of it. He could sense her power from anywhere. It was faint, but he could sense her dark magic above everything else. It had taken some time- 5,000 years in fact-, but she had finally slip up. She had once again come out of hiding and made herself easy for him to track. She was far east. It had been some time since he had been back home. Now, he had more than enough reason to call this hunt off prematurely. She was waiting for him and he'd be more than happy to take her back.

~:~

Edited: 1/4/13


End file.
